A Hunter's Story
by why not try again
Summary: We all know Artemis recruits hunters who aren't just demigods. And that some have learned the cruelty of men the hard way. This is the tale of one of the hunt's mortal hunters and her story of why and how she joined. So join Cameron Striker a clear sighted moral as she learns of the Greek gods and how they will affect her and many others lives though World War One.
1. prologue

I sat alone in the fields crying till I ran out of tears. He had left me for some stupid rich girl from England because she was pretty and rich. He knew she was a spoiled brat who laughs at any girl with a lesser status, who teases the hungry by eating her expense foods from a window above their ally were the beg for mere grains of rice, I have seen her hit and abuse her servants for petty reasons, and puts on that bright cheery smile for the rest of the world to see. That's what I hate the most, when she was homelike this summer she would complain, screech and yell over the littlest things but in public she'd act like she was humble giving to the poor only to be seen as nice. Sadly, she was the best of her family. Her father, brothers, and uncles would all act the same as her only worse but still keeping their McMillan charm to everyone else.

I only know this because I was one their many servants in their Austria-Hungary home. When they weren't around it was fun we all played in the manor till we got word of a visit. Then we would quickly clean and prepare for the abuse they always brought. I was use to this cycle for ever since I was 5 it was my life. I can't remember any other way of life except a few short memories. I had many friends in the manor one of the best was Scott he was and orphan like me we were as close as to friends could be and I loved him dearly and put all my hopes and dreams into him. Everything in my life seemed not perfect but balanced the good made up for the bad, and the bad for the good with a little good extra. All of this changed the summer when I turned twelve. When George Freelance dies and left all of his many to a single child of his. One which no one knew he had.


	2. Gargoyle in the sky

**Some of the facts may not be accurate **

**First historical fiction fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Santa forgot to give me the rights of this series so I don't own anything really.**

That summer started out bad, I knew it would when I when in to town to stock up on supplies for the McMillan family. I was walking to town with the warm summer air swirling around me as I passed the grand church on the way home when I saw it. It was the gargoyle. Except it wasn't stone and it had leathery skin like a worn saddle, it's mouth full of yellow cracked teeth like they were never even washed with water. This one was alive and it moved with the same ugly and horribleness as the stone ones. I knew it was bad news because the last time I saw one it was when my parents died.

* * *

[_FLASHBACK]_  
_ It was a cold winter when I was 4. We were walk by the dam when I saw the gargoyle for the first time. I was scared and I told mommy there was a scary monster she looked up and told me I was being silly and it was just a statue. I looked and it was still there still in its awful glory staring at a young man with a sword. I thought of tails my daddy told me of monster hunters (my favorite were the greek hunters of Artemis) and I thought he was going to hunt hit down and keep us safe. Next thing I know everyone is in a frenzy running around screaming "THE DAM BROKE RUN" mommy told me to be brave and told me not to leave the makeshift boat the made of debris. I looked out as they help others leave when I saw the man with the sword running and I looked a t the dam and I saw a crazy man with a crazy murderous smile It looked like he was making the water gush out at the man with the sword saying "I finally have you cornered Michel there is nowhere to run and you would want anyone to get hurt" _

_Next thing I know the water bust over the scrambling crowd, sweeping them down beneath the currents. As I looked in awe the gargoyle killed the crazy man and the other said" you were too late morals died" I looked over thinking people died and I realized what about mommy and daddy. I ran out shouting for my mommy and daddy. I did find them face down in the swirling waters and I looked back to sword man and only saw _

_I ran into to town crying and met the McMillan's and they told me I could stay with them as long as I did some work. So I said okay because I thought it would be fun living in a manor house. First few weeks it was fun till I forgot to scrub one of the fire places when the guest came and I got smacked and earned my last/nickname as striker since I didn't know my real one and I got striked a lot. Only did I realized that the gargoyle did this and that it was bad luck to be seen.  
_

* * *

I froze in my tracks think what could it do there was nothing that could make it worse except for me to lose Scott he was an older brother to me and was the only thing I really loved(maybe a slight crush). I thought ha if I lost him I could not go on. It was not like I had no other friends it just that he was an orphan like me.

I think I was staring at it to long when a girl about my age said "what are you looking at" staring at the same spot I was puzzled as if she knew what was there and thought I didn't.

"All I see is a gargoyle. And a really ugly one at that" I said. She looked at me as if that were the answer she expected when a hunting horn sounded and she began to take off and I followed her and ask "why did you leave when the horn sounded? Why do you have a bow and some arrow that are silver? And lastly what is your name" I panted

"You heard the horn?!" she said, then muttered something like how I might qualify to join.

She started running again all I got to say was "Join what?" And she did was say as she looked.

"My name is Zoë" was the last thing she said before I was her in the crowds of the market. While I walked to the manor all I could think was there is something fishy about Zoë.

* * *

**if any of you are beta reader and would beta read this story pm me please **

**and special thanks to __****Thalia Bolt for my only review **

**__****Review for internet cookies(edible sorta kind)**


End file.
